EK AJEEB DASTAN KUCH ANOKHI DOSTI
by Lina578
Summary: PEEP IN READ THE REVISED DTORY
1. Chapter 1

Hi Lina here I wont blabber much but give an intro to the characters:

SHREYA - main female lead protagonist. A cbi officer in delhi.

TARIKA – second female lead protagonist. A cid forensic doctor in Mumbai.

DAYA – main male protagonist. A senior cid officer .

ABHIJEET - second male protagonist. A senior cid officer .

ACP PRADYUMAN

DR. SALUNKHE

RAJAT

SACHIN

NIKHIL

PANKAJ

PURVI

OTHER CHARACTERS OF CBI U WILL GET TO KNOW AND THEY ARE EQUALLY IMPORTANT AND WILL STAY IN THE FIRST HLF OF THE PLOT.

PAIRINGS:

DAREYA

ABHIRIKA

RAJVI

SAJAL

NIKYA

(IN DELHI)

A GIRL WITH BIG EYES AND SHOULDER LENGTH HAIR IN HER WHITE NIGHTWEAR SUDDENLY OPENED HER EYES ON HEARIN A LOUD RINGING BESIDE HER EARS. THE ALARM CLOCK RINGING OFF THE HOOK . SHE SAW ITS 6 A.M IN THE MORNING.

(IN MUMBAI)

ON THE OTHER HAND IT IS SEEN A GIRL WITH CURLY HAIR JUMPS OFF HER BEAD AT 6A.M.

(IN DELHI)

THE FIRST GIRL'S PICKS UP HER PHONE AND DIALS A NUMBER AND THE PHONE IS KEEPING ON RINGING SHE SAYS "OH GOODNESS WHATS WRONG WITH THIS GUY GET YAAR.".

(IN MUMBAI)

THE SECOND GIRL GETS A CALL "TARIKA BETA UTH GAYI KYA?"

(IN DELHI)

GIRL-OH GOODNESS YUVRAJ PHONE UTHA .ISS LARKE KA KUCH NAHIN HONE WAALA HAI DUFFER KAHIN KA. HUH !

HER PHONE BEEPS IT SAYS BREKFAST TIME.

GIRL- DAMN IT ISS NALAYAK KE CHAKKAR MEIN MEIN LATE HOJAUNGI BUREAU KE LIYE. AUR HUMARE GREAT ACP SIR MERA KIMA BANA DENGE. LEKIN KOYI BAAT NAHIN ITNI LAMBI MISSION SE AARAHI HOON KOYI KUCH NAHIN KEHNE WAALA . LEKIN PHIR BHI ACP SIR KOI BHAROSA NAHIN.

(IN MUMBAI)

GIRL-HAAN AARAHI HOON MAMMA.

AMAMMA- JALDI KARO BETA KITNA TIME LAGAOGI.

GIRL-BAS FATA FAT READY HOKE NEECHE AARAHI HOON.

AFTER HER BATHE. SHE COMES DOWN BY THE STAIRCASE.

GIRL-I AM READY !

AMAMMA- MERA SHONA BACHCHA.

THEN SUDDENLY ASTRICT BUT A SWEET VOICE IS HEARD"TARIKA KO ZYADA PAMPER KARNA BAND KARO SREELEKHA"(YEH HAI GIRL'S KI MAA YAANI KI MAMMA).

MAMMA-JAO BREAKFAST KARLO TARIKA.

GIRL -OK.

WITH THAT SHE IS READY AND FINALLY LEAVES FOR CID BUREAU.

(IN DELHI)

GIRL- KHANA KHATM DISHES DHONA DONE MERAS PAAS EK GHANTE KE TOME HAI BUREAU POHONCH NE KA .

WITH THAT SHE REACHES CBI BUREAU IN HER WHITE SCOOTY AND TAKES OUT A FILE FRON HER SUITCASE AND SAYS "FINALLY BACK !"

THERE AFTER CLIMBING THE SPIRAL REACHES THE MAIN DOOR OF THE CBI BUREAU AND SAYS LOUDLY BUYING THE ATRENTION OF EVERYONE "INSPECTOR SHREYA MATHUR REPORTING BACK ON DUTY ,SIR."

(IN MUMBAI)

GIRL- FINALLY POHONCH HI GAYII.

FROM HER BACK A MAN CALLS HER "AREY RUKIYE TARIKA." SHE LOOKS BACK AND SEES TOWARDS THE PERSON WHO CALLED HER SHE AND GIVES A SMILE AND THEN HER EYES SHIFTED TOWARDS THE MAN STANDING BESIDE HER AND HER SMILE BECAME BROADER.

TARIKA-AREY ABHIJEET GOOD MORNING

ABHIJEET- GOOD MORNING TARIKA JEE

THE MAN - YEH SAHI NAHIN HAI BULAYA HUMNE AUR JAWAAB ABHIJEET KO AISA KYU ?

ABHIJEET-AREY DAYA KYA FARAK PARTA HAI TUM YS HUM HAAN ?

STORY COMTINUES ...

TO ALL OF THEM WHO HAS READ MY STORY-

THI STORY IS THE REVISED ONE.

I WILL INTRODUCE SOME CHARACTERS WHO ARE OTHER CHARACTERS BUT IMPORTANT:

ACP RATHORE- CBI'S ACP A FATHERLY FIGURE

SOUMENDRA-SENIOR INSPECTOR OF CBI

PRATEEK- SENIOR INSPECTOR OF CBI AND CHILDHOOD FRIEN DOF SHREYA AND TARIKA. 5 YRS ELDER THAN THEM

SAJAN - INSPECTOR AND CHILDHOOD FRIEND OF SHREYA AND TARIKA. HE IS ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN THEM

VINOD -INSPECTOR AND HAS A CRUSH ON SHREYA NUT A FUNNY GUY(HE IS ONLY KEPT FOR HUMOUR)

ROOHI & ROHAN- SUB INSPECTOR AN D LOVES EACH OTHER IMMENSELY GOING TO GET ENGAGED .THEI R MARRIAGE IS AN ARRANGED SHREYA GETS IRRITATED DUE TO THEI LOVE ANTICS AN SCOLDS THEM.

PALAK-SUB INSPECTOR GETS IN TROUBLE WITH PRATEEK BOTH HATE EACH OTHER.

DR. VAUBHAV- FORENSIC DOCTOR A FATHERLY FIGURE TOO.

\- FORENSIC DOCTOR BOTH SOUMENDRA AND DEVIKA LIKE EACH OTHER AND ITS KNOWN TO ALL. SHREYA IS TRYING HER BEST TO GET THEM PROPOSED.

PALAK AND ROOHI IS LIKE YOUNGER SISTER TO THEM & ROHAN YOUNGER BROTHER TO SHREYA.

SOUMENDRA ELDERLY BROTHER TO SHREYA.

YUVRAJ AND LINA ARE BEST FRIENDS OF SHREYA AND LOVE EACH OTHER A LOT.

RISHI 5 YRS ELDER BROTHER TO SHREYA TARIKA. MANAGES FAMILY COMPANY

RITVIK OR ROCKING RITZ 5 YRS YOUNGE TO SHREYA TARIKA

PAPA TO TARIKA BADE PAPA TO TO SHREYA IS THE OWNER OF THEIR FAMILY BUISNESS.

NOW MOST CONFUSING CHARACTERS ARE:

WHEN SHREYA SAYS MAMMA ITS HER OWM MAMMA AND WHEN SHREYA SAYS AMMAMA ITS TARIKAS MAMMA.

WHEN TARIKAA SAYS MAMMA ITS HER OWM MAMMA AND WHEN TARIKA SAYS AMMAMA ITS SHREYAS MAMMA.

ANTAGONIST INTRIDUCED LATER.

SHREYA AND TARIKA ARE SISTERS BORN ON SAME DAY BUT TARIKA IS 5 SECOND ELDER ONLY.

BUT...BUT..BUT SOMETHIN HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM WHICH HAS CAUSED A RIFT BETWEEN THEM HOW? WHEN? WHY?

(FEW CHARACTERS TAKEN FROM FFS THANK U TO THEM.)


	2. Ch2EK AJEEB DASTAN KUCH ANOKHI DOSTI

CHAPTER 2

ABHIJEET – Kya fark parta hai Daya tum ya hum .

DAYA- Dekh lijiye tarika ji aapki yeh abhijeet babu kya kehte hai.

Tarika silently blushes on the ' aapki yeh abhijeet' words.

ABHIJEET – Arey daya tu na tarika ji na bola kar yeh sirf mera haq hai.

DAYA- Ooo ho sirf mera haq haan kya baat hai! kya baat hai!

Suddenly a sound is heard screaming "Abhijeet abhi ke abhi bureau jao aur tarika aap zara lab ke aandar ane ki kasht lengi"

ABHIJEET- loh aagaye saalunkhe sahib chaliye jaaiye tarika ji . Chal daya

Daya started to laugh seeing abhijeet's condition .

ABHIJEET- hansle beta hansle ek din tera bhi ayega tab dekh na mai tera kya haal karta hoon. Huh.

(IN DELHI)

ACP RATHORE- Are shreya aao aao kaise ho .Kahin chot wot toh nahin lagi na tumhe.

SHREYA – no sir.

ACP RA- good tum ne file ready karli.

SHREYA – yes sir sab ready hai . headquarters aur humari record room dono ke liye taiyyar hai sir.

Acp ra- vry good .Aur forensic ki file.

Shreya – sir woh bhi taiyyar hai.

Acp –good

Shreya sir mai forensic lab jaake deke aati hoon.

Just then a voice is heard "koyi zarrorat nahin hai shreya mai jaake den dunga ."

Shreya – soumendra sir lekin acp sir ne kaha...

Soumendra – acp sir ki chodo de dogh na meri pyaari shreya tum meri behan jaise ho na .

Shreya took a digh she knew why he was so desperate to go to the lab

Shreya -ek min.

As soon as shreya took out a file from her bag soumendra snatched it away and went towards the lab. By the time shreya realised what just happened soumendra had left .

Shreya – sir rukiye woh file forensic ki nahin hai.

Just then she heard a chorus voice "kya" of three people she turned and saw six eyes were staring her. She took a sigh.

Shreya – yeh actually hq ki file hai galti nikal li lekin sir toh chale gayye I am sure . sir ab tak daant kharahe honge dr vaibhav sir se . Aur ek second roohi rohan palak tum teeno ne inn dino kya kiya haan .palal tumne zyada jhagra toh nahin kiya na prateek ke saath.

A firm malely voice was heard "tum he lagta hai aisa ho sakta hai"

Shreya – ohho prateek aisa nahin ho sakta. Aap kucch zyad hi chidte ho palk se .

Palak –exactly shreya ma'am

Shreya – offo main toh lab jaana bhulhi gayi bechare soumendra sir kitna daant kha rahe honge waise sajan nahin dikh raha .

Rohan- sajan sir aur vinod sir hq gaye hue hai.

Shreya –thankgoodness woh vinod yaha nahin hai nahin toh mera dimag kharab kardeta woh.

Prateek -arey vinod ki baat hoti rahegi pehle soumendra ko bachana hoga. Chalo.

And thay left for soumendra sir's rescue.

(STORY CONTINUES)

PLEASE REVIEW .

AND THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUD REVIEWS ANS THANKS FOR THE CHEERS FOR MY FUTURE.


	3. Chapter 3 CASES AND TALKS

HELLO THIS IS LINA I WOULD LIKE SAY THAT PLEASE SEND UR THOUGHTS THROUGH REVIEWS AND I HAVE ACCEPTED ALL UR FRIEND REQUESTS. IF U HAVE TALK TO ME PLEASE TALK WITH ME BY REVIEWING AND I WILL SEND MY REPLIES BY MY POSTED CHAPTERS.

ANOTHER THING MISS ASHI AAP MERI NAAM ZYADA DIL SE MAT LAGAYI KYUN KI JOH DIKHTA HAI WOH HOTA NAHIN JOH HOTA WOH KABHI DIKHTA NAHIN. WAISE I WISH AAPKI USS DOST KE SAATH MILNA HO.

ANY WAYS MY PLOT :

(IN DELHI)

SHREYA AND OTHERS EAN TO THE LAB AND SAID

Shreya – Dr. Vaibhav sir soumemdra sir kahan hai.

Dr. Vaibhav- soumendra ne galat file laake di mujhe .

Shreya- sir woh Galati se maine unhe galat file dedi thi.

Dr. Vaibhav- woh sab mujhe nahin pata.

Shreya – dr. Devika aap to kuch kahiye na.

Dr. Vaibhav- woh kuch nahin kehne wali.

Dr devika- shreya woh soumendra actually ...

Shreya scanned her eyes and saw that soumendra had akredy left.

Shreya – sir khan hai.

Soumendra – mai yahaan hoon.

Prateek- kaha .

Soumendra – yahan neeche

All eyes travels downwards its seen that he is sitting like a baby on a small plastic chair.

Shreya gives dr. the file and says

Shreya – oh goodness agar ap dono ka hogaya ho toh hum chale.

Palak – haan chaliye sajan sir aur vinod sir ajayenge aura cp sir ki daant khaani padegi nahin toh.

Prateek (murmurs)- kaash sirf tumhe daant mile.

Palak – kya kaha apne sir maine sab sunnliya hai.

Shreya – chodo palak inhe adat hai .

Prateek- arey maine kya kiya.

Shreya- ap kuch nahin karte lekin bolta bouhut kuch soumendra sier ap ko chalna hai ki nahin.

Roohi- waise shreya ma'am humsabne na aap ko bohut miss kiya hai.

Rohan –haan ma'am

Palak- haan ma'am maine bhi

Prateek (mimicking palak)- haan ma'am maine bhi .haan... haan... bohut ho gaya ab please bureau chalo.

Soumendra – shreya yeh hq ki file and yes mission ko successful banaya hai. Good job.

Shreya- thank u

(IN MUMBAI)

THE LANDLINE PHONE RINGS

A man is constantly stared at by his lady co-worker. He says " hello cid bureau here. "

A lady had called who said "please jaldi ayiye ek khoon hua hai Mumbai ki north-east jungle mein ."

Sachin- thik hai aur ap kau bol rahi hai.

The lady- jee main Shwe...(a loud scream)

Sachin- hello...hello... aapko awaaz aarahi hai meri hello...

Daya- kya hua ?

Sachin- sir ek larki ki phone ayi thi usne kahaa ek khoon hua hai Mumbai ki north-east jungle mein. Aur naam batane waali thi ki ek cheekh sunaidi aur phone kat gaya.

Then that day dreamer lady came back to her senses and she said "naam kya batayi usne?"

Sachin- wohi toh kajal naam sunne se pehlehi... ek minute. ek minute.

Kajal- kya hua sir?

Sachin -ussne kuch Shwe jaisa boli.

Abhijeet - thik hai chalo pehle jungle jaake dekhte hai.

(so they went to the jungle)

Kajal- yahan toh kuch bhi nahin hai kahin yeh koyi prank toh nahin?

Sachin- nahin nahin aisa nahin ho woh larki bohut ghabrayi hgui lag rahi thi.

Daya- hmm thik hai phirse ek baar check karte hai.

Kajal- sir woh dekhiye

Kajal points toward a figure behind .

Kajal- sir woh dekhiye.

Daya , sachin and kajal mives towards thay figure and sees a girl lieing there with a bag covering her face.

Daya- bag ko uthao.

As soon as kajal removes the bag they are met with a ghastly sight.

Kajal was about faint . but controlled herself. Daya understood the condition well. So he asked kajal to call an ambulance to take the body to the forensic lab.

Daya- sachin iski bag check karo.

Sachin – yes sir.

Sachin finds an id- card with the name shweta singh likha tha.

Sachin- sir yeh dekhiye yehi hai woh larki jisne phone karke bataya. Lekin...

Daya- lekin kya ?

Sachin-sir itni jaldi iss lrki ko khooni ne maar dala. Kaise?

Daya checks the girl for any othe wound but there is no other wound except for her burned face. The killer had only burned the girl's face. "bechari larki" daya thought.

Kajal- sir ambulance aagayi.

(the lab)

Salunkhe- yaar acp dekh samjhade apni iss officer ko ye meri beti ke saath flirt na kare.

Acp pra- salunkhe woh sab hota rahega pejlr tu iss lassh ke bare mein baata kuch.

Salunkhe- haan ..haan batata hoon batata hoon. Dekh acp jaise kit um sabhi log dekh sakte ho ki iss larki ki puri chera jal chuki hai...

Acp pra- woh toh hume bhi pata hai kuch naya bata.

Salunkhe gaves an expression of "agae kuch bolne doge toh tabhi bolunga na main."

Salunkhe – toh suno iss larki koh shayad baandhke maara hoga.

Acp pra- aisa kyun

Salunkhe- issliye kyunki ladki ke pairon(legs) par ressi ke marks miley hai.

Tarika- aur ...

Abhjeet(sweetly)- aurr kya tarika ji

Tarika- aur isss ladki ke pairon par injections ki marks bhi mili hai.

Daya – injections ki marks? Kya inject ki gayi thi pata hai.

Salunkhe – drugs .

Acp pra – drugs kis type ke drugs.

Salunkhe – cocaine joh bohut hi common hai.

Acp pra- tum iss larki ki face banana ki koshish karo.

Salunkhe- haan main karta hoon.

Acp pra- jab tak chehra nahin ban jaata hum kuch nahi kar sakte.

(in delhi)

Sajan aur vinod aagaye toh shreya koh dekhke usski aankhein (eyes)

Lattu ki tarha ghumraha tha.

Sajan- shreya kaise ho aue mission kaisa ...

Vinod (screming)- shreya ji kaise hai aap thik .toh hai na aap. Mission kaisi rahi aapki? Arey main bhi kya puch raha hoon aap toh bohut bahadur hai

Shreya- vinod ab tak toh thik thi ab tum aagaye ho na buri haal hogayi.

Vinod- wah wah shreya ji appe mera koyi asar hota hai bhala.

Shreya just ignored him and went to her desk.

Story continues...

Readers i may not be able to write before the next month starts so be patient I will update asap.


	4. Chapter 4 PAACH SAALON MEIN

LETS CONTINUE :

SHREYA SITTING AT A TABLE ON HER OWN AND SIPPING STEAMING CUP OF HOT COFFEE AND TAKING THE WARMTH OF IT BUT THE WARMTH BUT TO HER MIND. DEFINITELY NO.

TARIKA SITTING AT THE BEACH ON A ROCK AND THE COOL WATERS TOUCHING HER FEET GIVING HER BODY A SOOTHING FEELING BUT TO HER MIND. DEFINITELY NO.

Here the characters will only be shreya and tarika speaking to themselves.

SHREYA -In paach saalon mein kitna kuch ho gaya patahi nahi chala.

Tarika – hume kaha pata tha ki paach saal mein hume itna kuch dekhne ko milega .

Shreya – humein lagta tha ki kuch sahi nahi horaha lekin koi nahi mana.

Tarika- tumne kaha lekin vishwas nahin aayi. Lekin ab mujhe nafraat he uss shaks se jisne humaari zindafi badal dalne mein majboor kardiyaan.

Shreya- mujhe bhi nafrat hai jiske wajeh se mujhe apni puri parivaar se door hona para.

Tarika –mai chahkar bhi wapas humari pichle zindagi mei nahi jasakti.

Shreya –kya karoon mai .

Tarika – kuch nahi karsakti mai.

STORY CONTINUES...

PATA HAI CHOTA HAI LEKIN TARIKA AUR SHREYA KISSE NAFRAT KARTE HAI. IN DONO KE BAATO SE MUJHE LAGTA HAI KI WOH DONO EK DUSRE SE NAFRAT KARTE HAI. HAAN THATS RIGHT WOH KARTE HAI KYUN.

KYA AAPKO AISA LAGTA HAI ? MUJHE BATAYIYE APNI REVIEWS SE.


	5. Chapter 5 CID SE CBI TAK KA CALL

AB 3RD CHAP KI BARI .

LETS CONTINUE:

(IN MUMBAI)

(in lab)

Salunkhe- boss ladki ka pat chal gaya hai.

Acp –lekin tum toh chehra bana rahe the na ladki ke bara mein pata kaise kiya?

Salunkhe –tarika na bataya.

Abhijeet –areyn wah tarika jee! kash aap cid officer hoti toh kitna achcha hota.

Acp gives a tough look to abhijeet , whereas tarika gives a bashful smile and salunkhe frowns irritatedly.

Acp –haan toh tarika kya pata hai tumhe iss ladki ke bare mein.

Tarika –sir mujhe iss ladki ke bare mein kuch nahi pata lekin mujhe isski dost ke bare mein pata hai.

Abhijeet –iss ki dost? Kon hai is ski dost?

Tarika –SHREYA...(takes long breathe)SHREYA MATHUR.

Acp –yeh kon hai?

Tarika –sir yeh ek ...CBI officer hai .delhi main rehti hai. Shayad iss case ke bare mein delhi mein ...kuch pata chale.

Acp ,abhijeet and salunkhe could feel tarika's tensed voice. But didnot say anything.

Acp –thikhe ladki ka chehra dikha.

Salunkhe –haan .

They went to the computer and saw the girl's image.

(in bureau)

Abhijeet –sir tarika ke awaaz se kuch thik nahin lag raha tha .

Acp –haan abhijeet khaas karke jab woh uss shreya cbi officer ki baat kar rahi thi.

Abhijeet –waise hum iss shreya ke bare mein tarika se pata laga sakte hai.

Acp –mujhe nahin lagta tarika kch bhi batane wali hai.

Suddenly daya ,sachin and kajal appeared and said

Daya –kon kya nahi batane wali.

They told the whole thing to them

Daya –hmm .

Acp –achcha ek kaam kado abhijeet cbi delhi ki bureau mein phone lagao.

Abhijeet –yes sir.

Abhijeet –searches cbi 's number and calls

(in delhi)

Everyone was sitred in their desks as there was no case reprted but thei acp sir had given a lot of case files to update and re-update .

Palak –uff mai to thak gayi. Haath dukh rahe hai.

Everyone looks over their desks.

Palak –ahm utna bhi nahin.

Prateek –haan haan tum toh nazuksi kali ho hum toh bhulhi gayye the haina rohan.

Rohan –haan sir.

Shreya –ap sab log apna bakwas band karke kaam karenge.

Soumendra(strictly) –back to work. Aur tum bhi prateek.

Palak gives prateek an evil smile.

Sajan –aur palak tum bhi.

Now it was prateek's turn to smile.

Then the phone rings "tring tring tring"

As shreya was sitting nearest to the telephone she picked up andsaid

Shreya –hello CBI bureau inspector shreya here.

(in mumbai)

Abhijeet was taken aback as he had expected htat shreya only would picking up the phone.

Abhijeet –hello main senior inspector abhijeet bol raha hoon CID se kya cbi kea cp sir se baat ho sakti hai.

Shreya –sorry acp sir toh nahin hai yaha. Kya ap koi message chorna chahte hai unke liye.

Abhijeet –it 's okay mai unhi ke saath baat karna chahta hoon.

Shreya –fine woh jab ayenge hum unhe bata denge.

Abhijeet –thank you.

Call cuts

(in mumbai)

Acp –kya hua ?

Abhijeet –sir shreya ne hi phone uthayi.

Daya –kya ?

Abhijeet – cbi ke acp maujood nahi hai . lekin ussne kaha ki jab woh aayenge toh shreya unhe bata degi

(in delhi)

Shreya –ek cid officer ka phone tha. Woh acp sirse baat karna chahte the .

Soumendra –naam kya bataya unhone.

Shreya –senior inspector abhijeet.

Sajan –thikhe jab acp sir ajayenge tab hum unhe bata denge.

Just then cbi's acp rathore enters and says

Acp –jya bataoge.

Soumendra tells him thikhai .

Acp –thik hai mai cid Mumbai ko acp se baat krta hoon.

Soumendra –shreya phone lagao.

Shreya –calls .

(in mumbai)

The called is picked up by scahin.

Sachin –hello cid ...

Shreya –ji main shreya bol rahi hoon cbi de.

Sachin –oh haan acp sir ko deta hoon.

Shreya –ok. Acp sir.

Acp rathore takes the receiver from shreya.

Acp ra –hello mai cbin ki acp rathore bol raha hoon.

Acp pra –hello mai cid ki acp pradyuman . mujh apse kuch case ki silsile mein apse help chahiye.

Acp ra –jee boliye hum apko kid tarha se help kar sakte hai.

Then soumendra;s phone rings.

Soumendra –hello .

A girl says –hello mai shweta singh.

...STORY CONTINUES

WOULDNOT BE ABLE TO WRITE BEFORE NEXT MONTH.


	6. Chapter 6:BATAIYE KAUN HAI YEH TEEN ?

Hey I am back with the story .

Recap: tarika and shreya are in different cities cid Mumbai and cbi delhi respectively but are cousin sisters with lots of problem in between them. Sachin gets a call and informs the team about about a murder and at the crime spot its revealed that a girl's dead with her burned face. Tarika lets the team know that the case's is concerned with shreya and may get solved at delhi. So ACP Pradyuman makes a call at CBI Delhi and was about to talk to ACP Rathore Soumendra gets a call and the caller is shweta singh.

Now on:

Soumendra – ji boliye

Shweta- mujhe koyi marna chahta hai please save ...aaaaaaa..aaaa..

Line gets cut.

Soumendra –hello ...hello...hello

Acp ra- Acp pradyuman sahib zara rukiye. Kaun tha?

Soumendra –sir koyi shweta singh naam ki ladki ki phone tha. Bachane ke liye bol rahi thi lekin mere kuch bolnese pehle hi woh chikh(scream) padi aur phone kat gaya.

Acp pradyuman overheard what soumendra said.

Acp pra- rathore sahib yeh shweta singh naam ki ladki ka khoon humare yaha bhi hua hai.

Acp ra-hmm lagta yeh dono cases linked hai.

Acp pra- thik hai...ek minute kya ins. Shreya janti hai shweta ko?

Acp ra –shreya?

All ears pricked up to hear the name shreya especially to shreya herself.

Acp ra – shreya ky tum shweta naam se kisiko pehchanti ho.

Shreya –nahin sir aisa ... ek second haan yaad aaya shweta singh naam ki doh ladki thi aur toh aur dono ka naam same to same thaw oh dono mere padosi the.

Acp ra – kya?

Acp ra told acp pra all the the thing.

Acp pra – thik hai mujhe lagta hai iss case ka jar(roots)delhi mein hai.

Acp ra – thik hai mai hq se baat karta hoon.

Acp pra- ok ab mai rakhta hoon.

Acp ra – thik hai. Mai apna doh officers ko bhej dunga aap logon ke pick up keliye. Ap bass bata dijiye ga ki aap log kab aarahe honge.

Acp ra –ok.

Call cut.

Sajan - shreya ky a woh dono ab tumhare padosi nahin hai?

Shreya- nahin dono ek saath ek hi din gayab ho gayye.

Prateek- what? Are you sure?

Shreya- bilkul.

Acp ra- thik hai lekin ab iss shweta ka mauth kaha hua hoga? Pata lagana mushkil hai. Thik hai sab aona file works khatam karlo soumendra tum mare saath chaloge hq se baat karne.

Soumendra- yes sir.

Everyone is busy with the files.

But someone is unmindful and is thinking- Mumbai... ab toh sab gadbad hone waala hai nujhe aur use aur chaukhanda rehna padega nahin toh ...kuch bhi ho sakta hai.

Another person thinking and looking at the first person – mujhe pata hai tum kuch toh chupa rahi ho. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaye mujhse kuch chupta bhi nahin lekin tumse bataya bhi nahin jata.

Another person looking at he two people- bhagwan jaane kya ho raha hai ?kuch toh hai joh 5 saal se yeh chupaye jaarahi hai lekin ab Mumbai ki baat aanese lagta hai sach ka khulasa hoga jaldhi.

...story continues

A/N: TOO MUCH CONFUSION KAUN HAI TEH TEENO JOH CBI BUREAU MAIN BAITH KE ITNA SOCH RAHAA?

CHALIYE BATA DETE HAI WOH HAI-

WOH...

WOH HAI...

ARE ITNA BHI KYA JALDI HAI .

BATAENGE AAP HUME AAPKE REVIEWS SE ZARA DEKHE TOH KAUN KAUN HAI JOH BATA SAKTE HAI HUME.


	7. Chapter 7 : RAJAT AND PURVI

A/n:- Hello everyone how are you all. I had asked you all to guess the names but no one did anyways I will give the names out. There are less reviews too but I would not say that I would stop writing this story. I had at first place made it clear that no matter what I would keep on writing. No reviews affect me because as there are many silent readers as well.

Whatever, now on with the plot with a small recap:

A case of two girls is reported in both CID Mumbai and CBI Delhi called Shweta Singh. Kajal is shone a daydreamer about Sachin. Abhijeet, ACP Pradyuman (or Acp pra) and Dr. Salunkhe suspects that Tarika has some relation with cbi officer Shreya. Acp Rathore(or Acp ra) doubt taht both case are inter linked and may get solved in Delhi. So, Acp Rathore asks Acp Praduman to come and join hands with cbi to solve this intriguing case.

Present plot:

Shreya(pov) : Yeh Prateek mujhe aise ghoor kyun raha hai aur yeh sajan ko kya hogaya? Mujhe pata hai tum dono kya soch rahe ho. Lekin afsos mai nahin batane waali yeh raaz itne jaldi.

Shreya(aloud): Palak tumhe pata hai sabar(patience) ka phal mitha hota hai.

Prateek and Sajan could sense that these words were addressed to them.

Palak : Ji ma'am main samajh gayi lekin aap achanak yeh kyun bolrahi hai?

Prateek : Palak tum itna time kyun lagati ho ek simple si baat samajhne keliye? Shreya ka matlab hai kit um files update hone ki wait nahin kar sakti ho abhi se tim dusri file ke liye kaam shuru kardi.

Palak(doubtfully) : kya shreya ma'am aap yehi bolna chahti thi.

Shreya : Shayad haan ..shayad nahin.

Sajan(could sense the uocoming question of Palak) : chodiye na aap teen. Kaam pe dhyan dete ha.

Soumendra and Acp ra had went to cbi headquarters(hq).

Acp ra : kya sabne files complete karli ?

Everyone : Yes sir.

Palak (sadly) : No sir mera last file ki aadha kaam baaki hai.

Soumendra : Koyi baat nahim Palak jaldi karlo.

Prateek (naughtily) : Aise kaise koyi baat nahin are dekho toh kitna baaki hai .

Palak : Shreya ma'am de...

Prateek(repeats) : Shreya ma'am.

In the mean time Vinod who had been quiet for long jumped into hte conversation.

Vinod : Prateek sir aap kyun bechari Palak ko tang kar rahein hai.

Soumendra : Bilkul palak karlegi khatam.

Prateek makes am irritated face on seeing everyone on Palak's side. Palak smirked seeing the irritated face on Prateek.

Meanwhile in CID Mumbai.

Three officers reported on duty.

Senior inspector Rajat

Inspector Purvi reporting on duty sir.

Inspector Nikhil reporting on duty sir.

Acp Pra : Aao Rajat ,Purvi aur Nikhil mission kaisa raaha.

Nikhil(before anyone could say anything) : Sir mission toh bahut achi thi lekin agli baar aap hume Rajat sir aur Purvi ke saath math bhejiyega.

Abhijeet : kyun bhayi?

Rajat and Purvi both knew the reason .

Before Nikhil could spurt out the truth Rajat spoke up.

Rajat : arey sir kya aap bhi kisi ki baat sunn rahe hain. Kyun purvi?

Purvi : haan bilkul. Woh actually humse Nikhil humse gussa hai kyahai na humne usske favourite shirt pe soup gira di thi.

Daya : acha tum dono ek saath gira diye the kya?

Everyone except the love birds.

Purvi : aa.. nahin.. woh ...actually...actually...uhm...woh...kuch nahin.

Nikhil : actually baat yeh hai ki humare The Great Rajat sir ne humari pyaari Purvi ko... ko... ko.. PROPOSE KIYA HAI.

Sachin and Kajal together : kyaa ? bohut khoob.

Everyone looked at them Kajal blushed red. But, there was no expression except confusion on Sachin's face as he was oblivious of the fact that Kajal likes him and he does not too.

Sachin was just staring at everyone's face .

Sachin : kya hua?

Nikhil : aap log inn dono ko chodiye aur inn dono pe dhyan dijiye humare Rajat sirne sirf pyaaar ka izhaarhi nahin balki shaadi ki bhi proposal kardi hai aur Purvi madamne bhi apna pyaar ka izhaar karte hur shaadi ke liye bhi maan gayi hai.

Everyone claps but Kajal claps the loudest as she and Purvi had become very good friends.

Then three people make their entry .

1st person : arey yeh bohut hi badi khush khabri hai. Lekin afsos ki baat yeh hai Tarika ki hume kisine batana zaruri nahin samjha.

Tarika : aur nahin toh kya salunkhe sir main bohut gussa hoon.

3rd person : haan bilkul gussa hona jayaz hai . main bachar Freddy doh din sirf doh din mujhe aap sabne paraya kardiya.

Freddy makes a cute sad face.

Everyone makes faces.

Acp pra : hogaya tum teeno ka.

Turning towards Rajat and Purvi he said.

Acp pra: bohut bohut badhayi ho .

Everyone congratulated them .

Scahin : aise kaise chaleg Rajat sir aap dono ko party deni hogi .

Kajal : haan bilkul bilkul. Sachin bilkul sahi bol rahe hai.

Purvi : arey Kajal kya Sachin sir hamesha aise hi sahi bolte hai?

Kajal : aisa kyun puch rahi ho tum ?

Purvi : kya hai na tum humesha aisa hi bolti ho.

Kajal tried to frown and show her anger but couldnot she turned. But, a small shy smile could be seen on her lips which was only visible to Sachin. Though Sachin had no liking towards Kajal but he had few undefined and not understood feelings in his heart.

Rajat : aap sab log kal 7p .m. ko mere ghar pohuch jaiyega.

Acp pra : thik hai aur Rajat tum ghar 5 baje ko chale jaana kal .

Rajat : ji thik hai.

Acp pra : aur haan Purvi ko bhi saat lekar jaana kaam mei madad karlegi.

Rajat : arey nahin mai khud kar loonga.

Daya : acha toh thik hai purvi humare saath 7 baje tumhare ghar ayegi.

Rajat : areyyy... nahin ...haan ...nahin matlab...woh...

Tarika : arey Daya kyun aap Rajat ko tang kar rahe hai. Purvi zarur jayegi . hai na Purvi?

Purvi simply nodded.

Acp pra : sab apne kaam pe jao. Rajat aur Purvi aap dono bhi.

Everyone disperses.

* * *

...story continues

A/n : how was it please say.


	8. Chapter 8: the most tensed one

On with the plot (I will try to keep it long)-

WHO IS THE MOST OF TENSED PERSON?

(In Delhi)

All the members of CBI bureau inquired in all the police station and send search parties in all directions of the city to find out where they could get this new Shweta Singh. But, to no avail.

All the CBI officers returned to the bureau exhausted after their unsuccessful enquiries.

Soumendra: Hum toh bahut zyada thak gayye hai.

Palak with Vinod and Prateek who had stayed behind in the bureau for any problem said-

Palak : sir mai sab ke liye garma garam coffee lati hoon.

Prateek(interrupting in between Palak's conversation as usual): Oh come on Palak yeh log itne dhoop mein kaam karke aaye hai inn logon ko thandi coffee chahiye garam nahin, kabhi toh dimag lagaya karo.

Palak was hurt to hear that last comment.

Shreya nodded her head in exhaustion and irritation.

Sajan(who too was also tired):Prateek sir toh agar aapka taana maaarna ho gaya ho toh kya palak aapka so called "thanda thanda coffee laaa sakti hai".

Prateek glared at Vinod and said-

Prateek: Vinod kya tumhe nahin lagta kit tum apne seniorse baat kar rahein ho.

Soumendra could sense the spark of fire in between them and could feel that a serious bomb is going to blast if it is not stopped soon.

Before he could say anything...

Palak(loudly): main cold coffee lati hoon.

Prateek: arey ruko main bhi aata hoon.

Everyone was surprised why Prateek was so interested in to go with Palak to bring coffee.

But then Soumendra seemed to know why he was so interested. He looked towards the person who was reason behind Prateek's interest.

[In CBI cafeteria]

Palak was more sad than angry on Prateek. From the first day she knew him and he knew hae they never ever got along although Shreya always tried to stop their enemity but in vain. But Prateek had embarrassed her in front of everyone.

But, in case of Prateek he was not at all concerned about the hurt feelings of Palak. He was only thinking about the person for whom he was preparing hand-made coffee instead preparing machine made coffee. Palak noticed this she was puzzled.

They two moved to the bureau and gave the coffees to everyone to everyone and Prateek took the hand made coffee to **SHREYA.** everyone passed on mischievous smirks. But, Shreya was not affected at all.

Shreya: Thank you.

Prateek waited for Shreya to take a sip of the coffee.

Prateek: toh Shreya kaisa hai.

Shreya(laughed a bit): aap toh aise bol rahein ki yeh coffee aapne apne haathon se banaya hai.

Prateek: nahin ... woh.. bas..aise hi...

Palak: Haan Shreya ma'am prateek sir ne hi banaya hai.

Prateek remained silent as he could not find what to say and glared Palak with fiery eyes.

Shreya did not like this at all. She saw all giggling even her so called "vinod the chipku chipkali" was giggling. But, Soumendra could sense Shreya's uncomfortable feeling.

Soumendra: bas bas bohut hassi majak ho gayi ACP sir aate hi honge HQ se.

After about 30 mins. ACP Rathore came in in the CBI Delhi bureau and found to his utmost surprise that everyone was working diligently.

ACP Ra: waah kya baat hai yaha sab itna man lagake kaam kar rahein ahi dekhke mai toh chaunk gaya hoon.

All: Thank you sir.

ACP Ra: haan, haan hogaya. Achcha Soumendra, Roohi aur Rohan kal Cid Mumbai se aane waale officers ko pick up karange.

The three: Ok sir.

Three pairs of ears pricked up hearing "Mumbai". They were Shreya ,Sajan and Prateek.

ACP Ra: thikhe toh chalo sab apne apne gahr lauto.

Soumendra: lekin ab toh sirf shaamke cheh(6) baj rahein.

ACP Ra: pata hain lekin kaal bohut zyada kaam hai.

Everyone dispersed.

Sajan: Shreya kya tumne apni gaadi laayi ho.

Shreya: nahin yaar.

Sajan: thikhai mai tumhe drop kar deti hu.

Prateek: koyi zarurat nahin hai mai drop kar dungi Shreya ko.

Then Shreya's eyes fell on Palak.

Shreya:Prateek aap Palk ko drp kyun nahin kar dete hai.

Prateek:what? Tumhe pata nahin Shreya ki main Palak ko bilkul bardaasht nahin kar sakta.

Palak was about to leave. When Shreya gav call.

Shreya:palak suno prateek tumhe drop kardenge.

Palak:kya bilkul nahin.

Sajan:are you sure shreya ki humein bhaari nahin padega.

Shreya(made a face):Shut up.

Sajan nodded his head in disappointment.

Shreya(very sweetly): please palak Prateek. Dekhiye prateek mera ghar aapke gharki ulti raaste padta hai.

Prateek:hargiz nahin.

Shreya then narrowed her eyes and took out her smart phone and tapped on it for few times. Prateek seemed to realise what Shreya was upto.

Prateek:dekho.. dekho Shreyo aisa mat karo mai Plak ko drop nahin karne waala.

Shreya showed him her phone's screen. Prateek grabbed Palak's hand and left for his car swiftly.

Shreya smirked happily.

But when she saw she had done she cut it and prayed that things does not gets messed up. Then a call came and Shreya picked up.

The caller:arey Shreya kya hua tumne call karke kaat kyu diya?

Shreya:nahin woh actually...uhm...haan ...tum apnebade bhai prateekse kyun nahin puch leti lina.

Lina:ok.

Shreya:sajan chale.

Sajan:ok chalo.

[In Sajan's car]

Sajan: Shreya yeh actually tum kya karna chahti ho?

Shreya:waise Sajan ab tum kya karne wale ho?

Sajan:mai khelne jaunga.

Shreya:ok...(realising)what? Yeh shauk kab paal liya tumne?

Sajan:bakwas band karo aur mere sawaal ka sidha muh jawab doh.

Shreya: kya kehna chahte ho tum sajan ki mera muh teda hai?

Sajan: shreeeyaaa mujhe gussa aaraha hai ab.

Shreya: ok ok dekho tumhe nahin lagta ki Prateek aur Palak ki Jodi achch hai.

Sajan: mujhe nahin lagta.

Shreya:offo tumhe nahin lagta dono ek dusre ko achche se suit karte hai.

Sajan: mujhe uss Prateek ke bare mein kuch pata nahin hai. Lekin agar palak aur prateek ke bich kuch hua toh bechari Palak ko fasna hoga aur prateek kabhi Palakse pyaar nahi karega.S

Shreya: tum aisa kyun bol rahe ho?

Sajan:usska doh reasons hai pehla, woh gusse waala hai aur palakse humesha usska jhagra hota rehta hai aur dusra...

Shreya:aur dusra kya hai sajan.

Sajan:kuch nahin.

Shareya(pov):oh come on tumhe lagta hai ki mujhe nahin pata hai.

Sajan(pov):shreya tumne pucha nahin phirse. Kyun ? shayad tum jaante ho.

Later Sajan dropped Shreya and he drove back home.

[On the other hand in Prateek's car]

Prateek was driving in silence and Palk was staring outside.

Palak(pov):arey baapre yeh Shreya ma'am ne kaha fasa diya mujhe.

Prateek(pov):shreya yeh main sirf tumhare liye kar raha hoon.

Now prateek and palak together loudly said.

Prateek/palak:dekho/dekhiye.

Prateek:ruko pehle muje bolne do.

Palak(sighs):boliye sir.

Prateek:dekho palak maine tumhe issliye lift diya kyunki Shreya ne kaha aur kuchch mat smajhna tum thikhe.

Palak(maded a confusing face):ajeeb baat karte hai to aap maine kan kaahan ki koyi aur baat hai.

Prateek:nahin woh actually tum ladkiyon ko humesha ulta matlab nikalne ki aadat hai.

Palak(angrily):haw aapki problem kya hai prateek sir. Kya mai yeh baat Shreya ma'am ko batayu.

Prateek:tumhe lagta hai ki mai use darta hoon.

Palak: achcha toh aap unse darte nahin hai?

Prateek:haan nahin darta mai use. Waise bhi mai uska senior hu.

Palak:apka yeh seniorness unke saamne nahin chalti hai **PRATEEK SIR** aur aapko kuch bolne ki zarurat nahin hai hum sabko pata hai aap humesha unse darte hai.

Prateek:bas bas buhut bol liya tumne aur zyada bolana...

Palak: toh kyaa sir?

Prateek: toh mai tumhe gaadi se neeche utar dunga .

Palak got really angry with this rude remark she checked the time and saw that it was 6:45pm.

Palak: gaadi rokiye.

Prateek halted the car and said.

Prateek:ab kya hai.

Palak without saying anything got off the car, the car door hard and walked off.

Prateek ignited his car and switched on the radio and whizzed past Palak as if nothing had happened. Palak thought "kaisa aadmi hai ladki ko gaadi se utarne ke baad sadak(road) pe akela chodkar chale gayye. Hmph." She made a mental note to tell Shreya.

Palak:main yeh baat shreya ma'am ko baatake raahungi. Lekin sigdhe nahin ghumake.

Palak gave a very evil smirk as if she was planning to chew off Prateek's head.

[Shreya's residence]

Shreya climbed the stairs to her one roomed flat and took out her CBI badge and gun and kept it in the drawer in her room and freshened up. Then she went to the kitchen and was about to boil rice then she realised that she is too lazy to cook instead she made herself instant noodles and she settled down on the sofa in the living cum dining room which is separated by an arch. As, she was going to take the last mouthful she heard a loud commotion. She went out and saw that people had gathered up around a door she went near to get a closer look she saw that it was shweta singh. She gasped seeing the bloody figure.

Shreya: hatiye please please move. Main ek CBI offcer hoon mujhe dekhe dijiye. Laash haat mat lagaye please. Hatiye.

Shreya inspected the body and she called Soumendra and told what has happened. He then informed ACP Rahtore and called roohi and rohan to reach shreya's place as soom as possible.

They reached shreya's and started investigating and they got to know a lot. It was small boy who saw the dead body lying near the door and screamed and alerted all. During the investigation Shreya noticed that roohi was constantly staring at rohan insted of putting all the evidences in the bag and thought to ask her and her of her task.

Roohi(murmuringly):bechara mera rohan kitna thaka hua hai.

Shreya rolled her eyes hearing this and felt to give har a good spanking.

Shreya:roohi.

No response.

Shreya(bit louder):roohi.

Again no respone.

Shreya: roooohiiiii.

Roohi screamed as if she fell from the sky.

Roohi:aap chilla kyun rahin hai ma'am. Mujhe sumai deta hai.

Shreya:haan woh to mujhe dikh raha hai.(little sternly)Kaampe dhyaan do roohi.

Everyone the next day gathered in the CBI office except the three who were supposed to pick up the CID officers. Shreya, Prateek and Sajan were very anxious of the arrival of CID Mumbai they were internally praying for the absence of one person especially shreya.

ACP Ra: tum logone joh evidences ikattha ki hai use joh finger prints mile hai woh kissi sanjay naam ki aadmi ke hai aur humara criminal hai aur humare khabrio se uska ghar ka pata chala hai.

Vinod:haan sir. Kya hum waha jaake pata lagaye.

ACP Ra:haan. Vinod, shreya aur palak jao.

The three:yes sir.

They went to sanjay's house and found the house locked so vinod fire his gun and broke the lock they searched the house and palak found on the table one-way air tickets. She informed all of them and reached the air port. Shreya first spotted sanjay and alerted the other two with her and as she is comparatively very fast in running she took up her speed and sped off to catch him and the others tried to catch up with her too.

Sanjay looked back and saw the three and felt something fishy and he started to run too. With this shreya accelerated her speed too.

Then suddenly shreya banged hard with someone and fell down. Palak and vinod came after her helped her too stand up.

Vinod(angrily):kya aap dekhke nahin chal sakte.

Shreya by the time had stood up and asked vinod to keep his cool.

Shreya:vinod inki nahin meri galati mujhe dekhna chahiye tha.

She turned towards the person.

Shreya:i am sorry.

Vinod:par...

Palak:offo jaane dijiyena sir.

Meanwhile shreya spotted sanjay again and grabbed his collar at the right time. But,sanjay brought out gun and fired at her and it hit her in her left arm blood spilled out although the bullet didnot enter her arm but it had made a deep cut in her left arm. But, still she managed to get him.

Shreya:kaahan bhaag rahe hain aap mr. Sanjay gupta.

Sanjay:kaun ho tum? Aur chodo mujhein chodo.

Vinod:kyun haan khoon karne ke baad jaane de arey aisa kaise ho sakta hai.

Palak:bilkul sir bilkul hume khoon karne waalon kai khatir dari karne ki aadat hai.

Someone spoke from behind "aur aadate asaanise chootte nahin."

Vinod:soumendra sir roohi rohan aaplog yaahan?

Soumendra: shayad tum kucj bhool rahe ho ki humein CID Munbaike officers ko pick karna tha.

Vinod:arey haan main bhul gaya tha.

Soumendra rolled his eyes as if saying "tumse umeed bhi kya ki kaasakti hai."

Soumendra(to cid):toh chale.

Vinod spotted that shreya was bleeding continuoysly.

Vinod: yahaanse aapka bohut zyada khoon nikal raha hai.

Roohi(hyper active):o my god shreya ma'am aap thik hai?

She pushed rohan and went to shreya.

Roohi :kahaan chot lagi hai aapko shreya ma'am.

She pressed the hurt area and she quickly removed her hand and pressed the area of the cut with her handkerchief.

Soumendra:anyways isse forensic lab le chalet wahaan dr. vibhav isse treat karlenge.

Rohan:hume inhe dono doctorke paas le jana chahiye.

Palak:yaahan koi hospital yaa doctor's clinic nahin hai na rohan.

Everyone went outside of the airport and vinod took sanjay with him. Among the cid officers one person was very tensed than everyone else present their.

...(story continues)

A/N:- If there is any mistake any wrong that you find feel free to write in your excuses. Feel free to point out. I will be obliged to know my mistakes. If you have read my story thank you for your time to go through it.

yeah I know that i was late actually i am not taht free to write ffs. so sorry for being this late.


End file.
